


The Haunting of Room 250

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Not A Monster, Just Not Human AUs [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anal Sex, Both are kinda out of character, College Parties, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Jason, Dildos, Drinking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Haunted School, Heavy Foreshadowing, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It goes downhill quickly, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Possession, Obsession, Peer Pressure, Plot Twists, Possession, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Student Dick, Truth or Dare, dares, ghost jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Room 250 is haunted.Everyone who goes to Gibbons H. Osborne School of Technology knows that. And Dick Grayson doesn't really believe it, but he doesn't really have the urgent need to go find out for himself anyway, so he ignores it.Until he gets trapped in a game of truth or dare during a party and finds himself standing in front of the Room 250.





	The Haunting of Room 250

Room 250 is haunted.

Everyone who goes to Gibbons H. Osborne School of Technology knows that. The school is a special private university with a total of a little over 4,000 students with exceptional skills in the sciences and technology.

Dick Grayson is one of those students.

He is just starting out at the university, and he is beyond excited.

His entire first week is spent at parties around campus and off campus. He has already made friends with several of the upperclassmen, asking them for advice on how to survive at the school.

They all give a variety of useful tidbits, but there is one that is repeated by every single one of them: stay away from Room 250.

Of course, this piques Dick’s interest, so he asks around.

_“Hey, what’s up with Room 250? Everyone’s been warning me to stay away from it.”_

_“And you should listen to them. That room is haunted. I’d advise you stay away from that entire hall,_ ” one person tells him.

 _“Dude, some student died there twenty some years back and apparently his ghost is haunting the place. I’ve never gone there myself, but a few of my friends have and they’ve not been the same_ ,” another says with a shiver.

And a third,  _“I heard it was a brutal suicide where the guy went crazy or something and bashed his own head in. Either way, at night, strange sounds can be heard from there. No one can find an actual source to the sounds, so people just stay away from there now. And if anyone dares you to go there, don’t._ ”

While Dick is not very sure whether or not the advice was real or not, he really has no interest chasing ghosts for adrenaline. So he just shrugs and plans his next party.

But the very next night, Dick is at an after-after-party. There are half-dressed girls, shirtless guys, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, the whole lot. Dick does not indulge in much, aside from a few make-out sessions, a couple (more than a couple) drinks, and maybe even shotgunning a bit with a hot guy, but he is a bit too drunk to remember anyway.

Then, some girl suggests they play some truth or dare and spin the bottle mashup. And because the group is either drunk, high, or both, they all readily agree. And so, there is more drinking, making-out, and some more risqué things. But things quickly take a darker turn.

“So I heard that the school keeps the doors unlocked at night,” smirks one guy who has a topless girl sitting on his lap. “I dare the next person to sneak in and head up to 250. And stay there. For an hour, at least.”

A girl snorts. “An hour? That’s weak. That’s what thirteen year olds do at birthday parties.”

The guy, Peter, frowns. “Fine. Stay the night then.”

There is an uneasy ripple going around the group.

“But people have said-” one guy starts to say.

“Shut up, George, no one asked you,” snaps Peter. He slaps the ass of the girl on his lap playfully. “Spin the bottle for me, sweetheart.”

She giggles drunkenly and leans forward, her breasts pressing into George’s face. George gulps and leans back a bit. She gives the beer bottle a spin. Dick laughs with the rest of the group, already feeling bad for the unlucky bastard that gets picked.

The bottle slows and the head points at Dick. He suddenly feels like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

“Yeah!” Peter cheers and soon the rest of the group starts cheering too. Only George looks a little sympathetic for Dick.

“C’mon, get up, Dickie!” another guy calls. “No stalling!”

Dick is jerked to his feet. A flashlight is shoved into his hand and he is pushed out of the house by the group. They all stumble across campus to the main building that is old, dark, and foreboding. Dick swallows hard, staring up at the third floor, where room 250 is located. He grips the flashlight tighter. The cold night air chills him to the bones.

“N-No!” he stammers, suddenly realizing what is happening. “I don’t want to go!”

“Ha, pussy!” a girl jeers. “Grow up! Don’t want everyone to know that you’re chicken, do you? Where’s your balls,  _Dickie_?” she laughs cruelly, groping between his legs.

Dick rolls his eyes, his bravado growing. “Fine,” he says. “Watch me.” He strolls up to the school doors, pulling at it, hoping that it is actually locked, but it opens. He looks over his shoulder as the group laughs and shoos at him to go inside. He flips the finger before slipping inside.

He turns on the flashlight, takes a deep breath and started for the stairs. He walks up two flights of stairs slowly and glances out the windows occasionally to see if the group is still watching him. There were. Dick is planning on leaving the moment they scatter, most likely because campus security is coming. But Dick makes it to the third floor and still they are there.

Dick slows as he starts down the hall on the third floor. A chill runs up his spine. The third floor is stuffy and feels constricting. Dick cannot shake the feeling that someone is watching him. He convinces himself that it is just the stupid stories about the ghosts the upperclassmen told him to scare him.

He strides up to the door of room 250. There are cobwebs hanging over the corners of the doorframe, and Dick gulps. He tries the doorknob, but it is locked. He lets out a breath of relief. At least he has an excuse not to go in now.

He turns to go, but as his back turns, he heard a soft click. Dick whips back around and see the door to room 250 opening slowly.

His heartbeat picks up. Dick stares at the open door leading into the dark classroom for a long time. He does not move a muscle. His brain is screaming at him to run, run,  _run_. But his body is not listening. He slowly raises a shaking hand, the one with the flashlight, and he shines it into the room. The light flashes into the window and Dick hears muffled whooping from outside.

The group obviously sees the flashlight beam, but at that moment, Dick no longer cares about them. He has the sudden urge to see if the notorious room 250 is really haunted.

He steps forward slowly. His foot passes the threshold of the room. The room is completely empty, aside from a piece of tarp lying in one corner. Dust covered the ground and there are cobwebs in nearly every corner.

The second he makes it into the room, his flashlight beam flickers, and it goes out. The door slams shut, making Dick jump. Dick ran to the door and tries the doorknob. It is locked. Dick starts panicking. What was he thinking?! A cold breeze sweeps through the room and Dick screams, squeezing his eyes shut.

Something freezing cold touches his cheek, and Dick starts thrashing, slapping at the air with his hands. “Let go of me!” he screams.

“Shh,” comes a whisper of a voice. It is so surprisingly soft that Dick opens his eyes.

A ghostly apparition floats in front of his face, smiling. Dick screams again. The ghost’s eyes go wide, quickly backing away.

Dick cannot bring himself to look away from the ghost. Fuck, the room really  _is_ haunted. He is going to die, for sure. But the ghost does not make a move to approach any further. It takes Dick a while to calm down his breathing. He is pressed tightly against the door, his hand still gripping the doorknob tightly.

“Y-Y-You’re a gh-ghost,” he stammers.

“I am,” the ghost whispers. He smiles tentatively. “I won’t hurt you though.”

Dick whimpers as the ghost moves forward a bit. The ghost holds up both hands in a general surrendering pose.

“Really, I won’t hurt you,” the ghost insists. He holds out a hand towards Dick. “My name’s Jason. And I guess I haunt this room. That’s what people told you, huh?”

Dick nods once, just barely.

Jason sighs softly. “Yeah. I used to get visitors, people who do not believe this place is haunted. But none of them have actually come into the room after I open the door to them before.” Jason smiles. “Except you!”

Dick does not believe what he is hearing. “You’re- You’re saying you’re just lonely?”

Jason nods and smiles.

“That’s-” he frowns. It sounds like a cliché, Disney movie plot. A lonely ghost that just wants some company. But at the same time, Jason seems so innocent and sincere. “I’m sorry,” Dick says.

“It’s okay,” Jason shrugs. “Sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to. I just didn’t want you running away the second you saw me,” Jason says. He pouts a little, and Dick raises an eyebrow. A pouting ghost. How much weirder can his night get? “Well? Are you going to shake my hand or not?” the ghost asks.

Dick stares at the ghostly hand in apprehension. He is still not sure what is happening, but he reaches out to shake the ghost’s hand. Jason’s hand is freezing cold, but somewhat solid, yet translucent. Dick’s knees go weak and he slides to the floor, unsure of if this is really happening or if he is passed out drunk somewhere.

The ghost floats down to the floor as well and sits in front of Dick. “So what’s your name?” the ghost asks.

“Uh, Dick,” Dick says.

Jason giggles. “Dick? Uh, okay. If you don’t want to tell me, just say so.”

Dick frowns slightly. “No, really, my name is Dick. Richard.”

Jason snorts. “What kind of parents did you have? Poor Dickie, I guess.” When Dick frowns deeper, Jason winces and quickly amends, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” He looks down in shame.

Dick is a bit more confused than angry now. Jason looks like a young man around Dick’s age, yet he acted like a meek child.

“How old are you?” Dick blurts out.

Jason pulls a face. “Like- Like including the years I’ve been dead?”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry,” Dick says, turning a bit red. “When you, um, died.”

“Nineteen,” Jason replies. Just a little older than Dick then.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dick says. “Um, do you mind if I ask what happened?”

Jason looks away.

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

Jason nods slowly. “I don’t… want to. Please.”

“Sure,” Dick says. “What do you want to talk about?”

Jason gasps softly and looks at Dick in surprise. “You would talk to me?”

Dick shrugs. “I’m stuck here anyway.”

“I can… let you out.”

Dick smiles a little. “Nah, I think I can spare you some time. Jason.”

Jason basically beams. He flies forward and tackles Dick in a hug. Dick lets out a soft grunt in surprise as Jason’s cold and oddly solid body pins him against the door, their position awkward. Dick is slightly unsure of what to do with his hands. He is still not quite used to touching Jason’s ghostly body, but he awkwardly pats Jason’s back.

“Thank you,” Jason breathes into his ear.

“Yeah, sure,” Dick says. “Anytime.”

Jason pulls back, his eyes bright. Can ghosts cry? “Really?” he asks. “You’d- You’d do that? You’d come back for me?”

Dick is stunned by the hope in Jason’s ghostly eyes. They look more alive than anything, despite the fact that Jason if very much dead. “Yeah…” he says slowly, not looking away from Jason’s eyes. God, they’re mesmerizing.

Jason leans forward and hugs him tightly again. Dick is snapped out of his daze, and he hugs Jason back more naturally now. “Sure thing,” he says.

After a few moments, Jason pulls back again. “Sorry, sorry,” Jason says. He wipes at his eyes. Huh, maybe ghosts can cry. “I’ve just-” he gave a small, self-deprecating smile.

Dick feels his heart going out for the ghost boy. “It’s okay,” Dick says softly. He reaches out and slowly takes Jason’s hands. “Hey, no need to cry. I’ll come back to visit occasionally when I have time. Weekends, probably.”

Jason squeezes his hands tightly. “You’d sacrifice your weekends for me? You’re not- You’re not scared of me?”

Dick laughs. “You? At first, a bit, maybe. But you’re just like a sweet cinnamon roll.”

Jason smiles, and Dick feels his heart skip a beat. Great, now he has a crush on dead person. Dick squeezes back and returns the smile. Maybe it is the alcohol still in his system, but Dick feels like Jason’s smile just lights up the dark room, banishing the odd shadows, the coldness and the cobwebs.

“Dick,” Jason says softly. “That makes you my friend right? I’ve always wanted a friend.”

Dick nods. “Yeah, I’ll be your friend.” As stupid as it seems, as childish as what they were doing looks, it does not feel stupid. Dick does not think of anymore more than Jason looks really good with moonlight streaming through him.

Jason shifts forward, still smiling sweetly. “You’re so nice to me, Dickie,” he whispers.

Dick murmurs his agreement, still looking at Jason through half-lidded eyes now. Is he seriously getting hard right now? Jason raises a hand and brushes a bit of hair out of Dick’s face.

“You’re also so pretty, Dickie,” Jason whispers. “Your pretty blue eyes. Like sweet bluebells.”

“Thanks,” Dick rasps. Jason is so close now. Jason moves his ghostly hand over Dick’s head and down his neck, causing Dick to shiver slightly. “Jay…”

“Yes, Dickie?” Jason asks innocently.

“Kiss me, Jay,” Dick whispers, his eyes trained on Jason’s lips, the bulge in his pants growing. “Please.”

Jason smiles, his eyes soft and his face so full of happiness. He leans down slowly, his lips just brushing against Dick’s, cold and gentle. Then, it becomes  a little firmer. A second later, Jason’s lips are pressed tightly against Dick’s.

Dick moans into the kiss, pressing up against Jason harder and more urgently. Jason’s hand hugs the back of Dick’s neck, pulling him up into the kiss more. Dick’s hands slide down and rest on Jason’s hips.

Dick’s lips are burning. He is not sure if it is the cold, or his muddled mind is making up the heat from the pleasure he is getting from kiss. Dick is breathing hard, but still wanting to get more of Jason. He kisses Jason even harder, drawing a small groan from the ghost boy.

Dick moves up onto his knees to press himself flush against Jason. Both of Jason’s arms come up and hug the back of Dick’s head. They continue making out, and Dick just feels Jason, Jason, Jason everywhere. Dick feels like he is being consumed by just  _Jason_ , as if the ghost is pouring down his throat or something.

Then, Dick gasps, and his eyes open. He shivers as he looks around. He is alone in the dark room, kneeling on the dusty floor. Dick lowers his hands in confusion slowly. He looks around again, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Jason?” he asks.

 _In here, darling_.

Dick shivers hard again. He hears the voice, but he is not sure from where. It does not seem to be coming from… anywhere at all.

 _In your mind, Dickie_.

“Wh-What?!” Dick gasps, looking around urgently again. “What do you mean in my mind?!”

_I’m in your body, Dickie. You know, possession._

“Get- Get out!” Dick yells. “You can’t just- It’s my body!”

 _Yes, and I’m borrowing it,_  Jason says, his voice colder and crueler.

“You can’t make me!” Dick says. “I don’t- I don’t give you permission. So get out!”

A dark laugh.  _It doesn’t work that way, silly. Look, I have just as much control as you do._  Suddenly, Dick cannot feel his arms and hands. But they move right in front of his eyes, clapping, slapping himself across the face. Dick feels the impact on his face, but not his hand.

Dick lets out a soft sob. “Please, please stop, Jason! You’re supposed to be nice!”

Jason laughs.  _I am nice, Dickie. Look._

Dick watches in horror as his hands slip lower and rest on his bulging pants. Pressure is applied against the area, and Dick bites back a groan. Dick snaps his legs shut tightly, pulling it in. But the hands push his legs back down, stronger than Dick himself. “St-Stop, please,” Dick groans, throwing his head back. His pants are unbuttoned and a hand slips under the band of his boxers.

 _Shh… Just relax and enjoy, Dickie_ , Jason says. Dick’s hand starts stroking slowly. Dick bites back a groan. It feels different from when he jerks himself off. The hand feels familiar, but the technique is not his. Dick realizes with a chill that it is  _Jason_ ’s.

“Ah, J-Jay,” Dick gasps out as a particularly rough stroke makes him twitch in pleasure.

 _Oh? So you like it a little rough, huh? I can do that_ , Jason purrs. Dick’s left hand comes up and slips under his shirt, trailing up his torso and starts circling around a nipple. It immediately starts pebbling, and Dick gasps out. His body is betraying him, and Dick has a ghost controlling his limbs, but he does not really have the will to put up a fight anymore. His legs relax.

 _That’s it, baby_ , Jason whispers in his mind.  _Just like that. Feels good, doesn’t it? Tell me, Dickie. Tell me how good that feels._

“It- ah, feels good,” Dick gasps out. He is not sure how much more his mind can take. After being weakened by copious amounts of alcohol, a bit of drugs, and now sexual pleasure, Dick feels weak and pliable. He lets everything go, giving in to Jason. “Please, Jay- ah!”

His thumb digs into his slit slightly, spreading the precum around the head of his cock.

 _Look at you, Dickie, leaking all over yourself. So wet, just from a hand job?_  Jason asks, going back to pumping Dick’s length, moving faster and a bit harsher than before.

Dick found himself thrusting up to meet the pumps. The fingers teasing his nipples pinched him rhythmically, reminding Dick of a vibrator. It sends Dick into overdrive. He arches up with a loud cry and comes, spurting into the air.

He falls back down, leaning against the door, panting hard. His eyes draw to the pearly white streaks on the dusty ground.

 _That was so good, Dickie,_ Jason praised.  _So good, baby. Look at you._ Jason dipped Dick’s fingers into the cum and wipes it on Dick’s stomach.  _See? I am good to you. Do you trust me now?_

Dick nods absently, a dopey smile on his face as he shivers slightly with aftershocks.

 _Good,_ Jason says.  _Let’s go back to your dorm now, okay? You should sleep and get these toxins out of your body. Can you walk?_

Dick tries moving his legs, but they are weak and just twitch.

 _It’s okay, baby,_ Jason coos softly.  _You can go to sleep if you want. I’ll make sure you get cleaned up and I’ll get you back, okay? Just go to sleep…_

Dick’s eyes slide shut and he drifts off into unconsciousness that fills him with a sense of comfort and happiness. He trusts Jason.

~

The next morning, Dick opens his eyes and groans. A bright stream of sunlight pierces into his retina, and he screws his eyes shut. It is way too damn early for this shit. Dick drags himself out of bed nonetheless, regretting drinking so much the night before.

He groans as he made his way to the bathroom. He is suddenly overcome with dizziness and he stumbles to the toilet, immediately throwing up over it. When he finishes puking, Dick sits back and leans against the wall of the bathroom, groaning. He massages his temples and tries to remember how he got back to his dorm the night before.

Did someone walk him home? Because Dick does not remember walking across campus at all.

 _See, this is why you don’t drink, Dickie darling_.

Dick jumps, but groans when it sends sharp pains through his head. He winces, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _I can make the pain go away, if you want,_ the voice says sweetly.

Dick is pretty sure the voice is in his head. A hysterical bubble of laughter escapes him. “Jason?”

 _Still here, baby_ , Jason confirms.

Dick leans forward and retches into the toilet again. Nothing comes up, but his stomach still rolls, trying to throw up everything.

_Want me to help?_

Dick winces. He really should not listen to Jason and get some help to get the ghost out of his body, but at the moment, it is really a pain to think. “Can you?” he groans.

 _Of course_. Jason takes control of Dick’s eyes, closing them. Dick starts to protest, but Jason has taken Dick’s mouth and vocal cords as well. A few seconds later, Dick regains control and his eyes snap open. Everything is clear and the bathroom lights do not hurt him.

“Wow,” he says softly. Dick slowly stands. “You- How’d you do that?”

 _I have my ways,_ Jason says mysteriously. _Now, what do I get in return?_

“What?” Dick asks. “Is riding my body around not enough?”

 _I’ve already paid you for that,_ Jason explains patiently. _Have you forgotten last night already?_ Jason helpfully provides images, flashbacks of the night before. Dick burns red with embarrassment.

“That’s- You’re ridiculous!” he finally says.

 _Am I?_ Jason asks. He takes control of Dick’s hands and runs it down his bare chest, flicking at his nipples, which are still sensitive from the night before. Dick gasps quietly. _Don’t lie to me, Dickie, baby. You love this._

“N-No, I don’t,” Dick grits out as his hands travel lower, pushing down the band of his sweatpants. He has no underwear underneath. Usually, Dick just sleeps in his boxers and nothing else, so he knows this is probably Jason’s preferred method of sleeping. They wrap around his quickly interesting cock and gives it a few pumps.

Suddenly, Dick is pushed forward onto his chest, his ass high up in the air. His fingers trail over the swell of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Dick groans, trying to bite it back, but it comes out anyway. He cannot believe he is actually being turned on by a ghost forcing him to masturbate.

Jason just laughs. _Now, I want to try something else. Do you have any sex toys?_

“No, dude!” Dick exclaims.

 _Pity,_ Jason sighs. _Well, you’ll just have to ask around then._

“Ask ar- What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Dick sputters into the rug on the floor.

 _Who’s next door to you?_ Jason asks.

Dick frowns. “George, this guy-”

 _Yes, he will do fine,_ Jason says, pulling up a memory of George from last night. _Go ask him to borrow his sex toys._

Dick gasps. “First of all, don’t go through my memories like that! Second, what makes you think meek George has sex toys?”

 _I just know_. _Now go ask._

“No way!”

Suddenly, Dick loses feeling in his legs. They push him up and Dick is suddenly standing. They start marching him towards the bathroom door.

“Hey!” Dick exclaims. He quickly pulls up his sweatpants before grabbing onto the doorframe with his hands, pulling back. He loses control of his hands as well. “Jason, please don’t!” Dick pleaded as he is walked to the door.

 _It’s you ask, or I do_ , Jason said, resting Dick’s hand on the doorknob.

“No, Jay-” Suddenly, Dick’s mouth snaps shut too. His vocal cords stop working and the door opens. Dick watches in horror as he steps outside into the hallway, wearing only his sweatpants, hanging low on his hips. An obvious bulge shows in his pants.

Dick heads next door to George’s dorm. Jason raises Dick’s hand to knock, but the door opens and George is standing there, blinking up at Dick.

“Oh, Dick!” George says in surprise. “You’re- You’re not dead.”

Dick smirks. “Of course not,” he says. He leans casually against the doorframe, blocking George in. In his own head, Dick is screaming and clawing, wishing to regain control, but Jason does not let up. “I’m a strong boy,” he says, throwing George a wink.

George blushes. “Um, okay. Is there something you wanted?”

“Yes, actually,” Dick purrs. “I was wondering if I could borrow one of your dildos? Maybe a vibrating one? Ooh, or if you have a vibrating buttplug, that’d be great.”

George goes redder and he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Finally, he says, “Are you kidding?” in a hushed voice.

“No!” Dick assures. “It’ll stay between us. I just want to borrow it quickly,” Dick says. “Gotta, ah, fix a little problem. I promise to clean it and return it though.”

George looks down at Dick’s sweatpants, where the bulge has not gone down. “I- I see,” he stammers. “Um-”

Jason does a quick scan of Dick’s memory. “Some lube would be great too. Used my last tube yesterday.”

George lets out an embarrassed squeak. “Are you sure you’re okay, Dick?”

“Perfect, why?”

George shrugs helplessly. “You’re… acting weird. Did anything happen… last night?”

“No!” Dick laughs. In his head, Dick is chanting _yes, yes, yes_. “This is the real me. I was just settling in before.”

George swallows hard. “O-Oh, okay. Um, just let me…” he points back into his room. Dick nods. George disappears for a couple moments before coming back with a small gift bag and thrusts it into Dick’s hands. “All three.”

“Oh!” Dick says in surprise. His face quickly morphs into a sultry smile. “Thank you, Georgie. Maybe… we can have some fun some night. You could… watch me. Or more.” He makes a show of licking his lips.

George goes even redder, which Dick does not think is possible at that moment. “Um-”

“Ah! I’m so sorry,” Dick says, stepping out of the way. “You must have somewhere to be. Sorry about that. But do think about my offer, okay? My door’s open anytime.” George quickly makes his way past him and he slaps George’s ass as he goes. George squawks in surprise.

Once George is out of earshot and Dick returns to his room, Jason gives him control once more. Dick immediately drops the sex toys bag onto his bed. “What the hell was that? You just took control of me!”

_Yeah, and? You’re still throbbing hard, so you must’ve enjoyed the humiliation._

Dick opens and closes his mouth a few times. Finally, he just snaps, “I did not.”

 _Sure, Dickie,_ Jason laughs in his head. _Now, bend back over for me._

Dick finds himself suddenly bent back over, his knee hitting the ground hard, and chest landing on his bed. Dick’s hands start moving of their own, or Jason’s, accord.

One hand shucks down the sweatpants, and the other reaches for the bag on the bed. Dick’s eyes widen when he sees what’s inside.

The first thing that tumbles out is a hot pink dildo. While not as thick as the sparkly blue one also inside the bag, it is probably eight to nine inches in length and heavily veined. There is also a gold vibrating buttplug in the bag as well, and a small bottle of lube.

Jason laughs gleefully. _Oh, you’ll have to thank that Georgie quite nicely, Dickie._

“What?! No!” Dick says angrily as he reaches for the bottle of lube and opens it. He drizzles the cold liquid all over his fingers before reaching back behind him again. Dick groans into his covers as he feels a cold finger circle the rim of his hole, coating it in the lube.

_Ready, baby?_

No, Dick wants to say, but he doubts that Jason will listen to him. Jason slowly pushes Dick’s finger inside, pressing all the way in, then pulling it out again. He makes sure to keep the thrusts slow.

A second finger is added, and Dick is biting the covers not to keep from moaning loudly. He does not want to give Jason the satisfaction, but it really feels good. His own fingers, though he cannot feel it, slowly scissoring himself open, occasionally brushing up against his prostate.

 _Feels good, huh_? Jason asks soothingly. Dick nods absently, his face red with embarrassment. _I’ll take good care of you, darling. You just have to let me. Are you going to let me?_

Dick hesitates just a second. So far, Jason has been completely harmless. He has not hurt anyone yet, and Dick is not dead. As far as Dick knows, Jason is just a big pervert. Dick whines softly and nods.

 _Say it, baby, I want you to hear yourself say it aloud._ Another brush up against that sweet spot inside him. Dick’s cock twitches under him.

“Please, Jay,” Dick moans. “Mm- Do what- what you want, _please_.” Dick does not have a very strong will, unfortunately. He gives into temptation too easily.

 _Why of course, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you feel so, so good._ His fingers speed up, and Dick cries out, arching off the bed a bit. His knees are starting to hurt from kneeling on the rough carpet, but he does not want to get up and pause the thrusting of his own fingers.

A third finger is added, and Dick can hear the lewd sounds of slick skin hitting skin. “Fuck,” he groans. “Jay…”

The fingers suddenly slide out of him, leaving Dick empty. His hole clenches around nothing, and Dick lets out a soft sob. He needs something in him _now_.

Dick watches as his hand picks up the pink dildo and slicks it up. It moves out of his sight, and Dick feels its blunt head pressed against his hole.

_Ready, baby?_

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dick moans. “Please.”

The head of the dildo pushes past his rim, and he is practically writhing on the bed now. Somewhere, in that part of his mind that is not overwhelmed by pleasure, where he is standing in a lonesome corner, just watching and sighing, Dick knows that it is a bit unrealistic for him to be getting that much pleasure from being prepped and having the head of a dildo stuck into him, but that Dick’s voice is too small, too weak, and too irrelevant, but very rational. Maybe that is why Jason locks him away into that dark corner.

However, outside his mind, Dick is completely lost in the pleasure. He is moaning at the top of his lungs now, and without a doubt, he is going to be getting complaints from the others in the dorm soon.

The pink dildo is thrusting in and out of him, fast and hard. The long strokes bury the dildo to the hilt before pulling out almost all the way before punching back into him. Dick is unable to think, feel, or focus on anything else but the building sensation pooling in his groin and the brutal stabs against his prostate.

 _Yes, baby,_ Jason whispers in his mind. _Come for me. So good, Dickie._

“Jay, Jay, Jay,” Dick chants under his breath. His mind is a muddled mess now, his mental shields down, giving Jason access to anything and everything. But Dick does not have the heart to care.

He cries out loudly as he comes, his rim clenching tightly around the hilt of the pink cock, his own cock spurting all over his stomach and his sheets. He collapses, panting, into a pool of his own ejaculate, his vision still starry before his eyes, and he is definitely still doped up on the sexual energy.

Dick lets out a gasp as he regains control of his hands. He loses his grip on the dildo, and it goes sliding out of him, plopping onto the ground, sticky and slick with lube.

_You see? I’ll take good care of you, Dickie. You just have to trust me. Are you going to clean up, or do you want me to?_

Dick lets out a soft whimper at the thought of standing up when his legs are still trembling. “Can you?” he rasps.

 _Of course, baby,_ Jason says. Dick feels his eyes slide close, and he feels himself being eased out of the position of control. In his mind, Dick feels like someone just gently lifted him from the driver’s seat to the passenger’s, buckled him in, and told him to take a break. It is a comforting thought.

When Dick’s eyes open again, his sheets have been changed, his clothes changed, the puddle of cum on the floor no longer there, and the toy washed and tucked away in the bag, now under his bed.

He is pleasantly surprised. He glances at the clock.

“Holy shit!” Dick gasps. He stumbles to the window and pulls the curtains aside. It is dark out. “Jason! How much time passed?!”

_Ten hours, I believe._

“Ten fucking hours?!” Dick exclaims. “You took ten hours to clean up?”

_Well, no. I didn’t just clean up your mess, Dick. I also tidied up the rest of your room, did your essay for class tomorrow, and made sure you ate breakfast, lunch and dinner._

“You- You did?” Dick asks, a little dumbfounded. He walks over to his now immaculate desk and shuffles a few papers around. Sure enough, his paper is done and printed, sitting at the very top. “Um, thanks.”

 _No problem,_ Jason quips. _Now your night is free for fun, right?_

Dick winces silently. “Is sex all you think about?” he grumbles.

 _Well, I do think about it a lot,_ Jason admits. _But I’ve spent the past twenty-five years as a ghost trapped in a third story classroom. I get bored. Wouldn’t you?_

Dick sighs. “Yeah, I suppose.” He smiles a little. “I guess I would not mind another round.”

 _I knew you’d come around,_ Jason says happily. _But I want to do something different again._

“We can’t try out the other toys we borrowed from George?” Dick asks, glancing at the bag a bit forlornly. 

_Don’t worry, darling, we have plenty of time for that,_ Jason assures. _No, I want you myself._

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Dick asks.

Jason just chuckles. _You’ll see. The boy to your right returned a couple hours ago. We need to pay him a visit._

“Peter?” Dick asks, his nose wrinkling. “Why him? He’s a jerk. He’s the one that dared me to sneak into the school last night,” he grumbles darkly.

_I sense your dislike of him, but he is a key aspect of our fun tonight. A little harmless revenge, what do you say?_

“I’m sorry?” Dick asks. “You’re not- You’re not going to hurt him are you? I mean, I don’t like Peter, but he doesn’t deserve to be hurt!”

 _Of course not, Dickie!_ Jason says. _I’m not a malevolent person. Just a little prank. Scare him a bit, maybe, and he’ll leave you alone. Don’t want him to leave you alone?_

“I guess,” Dick says dubiously. “Okay, fine, what are you thinking?”

 _Oh, Dickie dear, just let me do the work. I’ll call on you when I need you again._ Dick is suddenly knocked out of the driver’s seat again, losing all control of his body.

When Dick is brought back, who knows how much later, he has full control of everything. But he is a bit panicked. He is lying on the ground of a familiar room. Room 250 to be specific. Dick’s heart is hammering in his chest. Something feels very, very different. Wrong.

Dick’s eyes scan the room, and he sees a slumped body lying next to him. He lets out a cry of surprise, backing away quickly.

Dick recognizes the black hair of Peter. His body is still and completely unmoving.

“Jay?” Dick asks, terrified. “What’s- What’s going on?!”

There is no answer in his head.

“Jay? Jason?” Dick asks again. His mind is completely silent. The sense of dread returns. Something happened when he was out. Somewhere along the way, while Dick is out, he ends up back in Room 250, Peter is up here with him, either dead or out cold, and Jason is gone. “Oh my god,” Dick whimpers. His hands are shaking. Dick is torn between finding out where Jason went and check to see if Peter really is dead.

Dick glances around the room one more time and crawls over to Peter. He rolls the other boy onto his back. Peter’s eyes are open, but rolled back. His mouth is slack as well. Dick presses his hand up against Peter’s neck. The skin is warm, and there is a pulse under his fingertips.

Dick lets out a relieved sob.

Suddenly, Peter’s eyes roll back down. A smile draws across his face, and his hand whips up, grabbing Dick’s wrist.

“Hey, baby,” Peter says.

Dick tries pulling away. “H-Hey! Let go of me!”

“But it’s me, darling,” Peter says. “Don’t recognize me in this form?”

Dick stops struggling, staring at Peter in shock. “J-Jay?”

“In the flesh,” Jason says, smiling with Peter’s mouth. He lets go of Dick’s wrist and sits up, examining his arms and hands. “This idiot barely put up a fight. How weak.”

Dick frowns slightly. “You- You possessed him?”

“Obviously,” Jason says. “Now come here and let’s have some fun.”

Dick frowns a little harder. “Why did you- You didn’t like me enough?”

Peter’s face twitches in confusion. “What are you talking about, Dickie?” Jason asks.

“You…” Dick gestures to Peter. “No, I get it. He’s smarter, better looking and doesn’t fight back.”

Jason starts frowning. Suddenly, he surges forward, his hands encasing either sides of Dick’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Dick is horribly startled at first, and tries to push Jason away, but then it registers in his mind that _holy fuck, he is kissing Jason_. Even though it is in another guy’s body. For some reason, Dick melts into the kiss after that.

When Dick has to pull away for breath, and Jason unfortunately has to let Peter’s body breathe, Dick admits, “I still don’t… understand.”

Jason rolls Peter’s eyes, which are actually really pretty. However, Dick has completely forgotten the fact that this is actually his classmate, and a ghost is possessing his body. No, Dick has already started thinking about Peter’s body as _Jason_. “It’s not enough for me to just control you to give you pleasure. I want to do it for you,” Jason says. “And in order to do that, I need another body.”

“But I- I liked when it was just us,” Dick mumbles.

“It is just us, baby,” Jason says softly. “Your classmate won't see a single thing, I promise. As far as you need to be concerned, this is _me_.”

Dick stares into _Jason’s_ blue eyes, slowly running his hand through _Jason’s_ hair, staring at _Jason’s_ lips, wet with their spit. Dick smiles. “Okay,” he says.

“Good,” Jason whispers. “Dickie, look at it this way. Before, when I took control of you, you were obviously uncomfortable about it at first, right? I even had to push some of my own pleasure onto you to get you to let me take control completely.”

Dick’s eyes widen. “So that- that wasn’t just me?”

“Not all of it no. I enhanced your experience.”

“But you felt good from- from making me do things?”

“Of course,” Jason answers.

Dick smiles leans forward and grabs Jason’s hands and put them on his hips. “Then take me Jay, please. Make me feel you. I want to feel you again.”

Jason’s smile becomes wicked. “Oh, I can do _that_.” He chuckles and glances around the room. “Oh, while we’re in here, last night you asked how I died, right?” Jason’s hands unbuckle Dick’s belt and tosses it aside. He then undoes Dick’s pants and starts pushing them down. His bare fingers, warm but also cold at the same time, brush against Dick’s bare skin, and Dick shivers. “How about I show you, Dickie?” Jason nips and suckles at Dick’s earlobe.

Dick breathes heavily, arching forward into Jason’s touch. “You’re- You’re going to kill me?” he pants.

“No,” Jason says. “Something… different. Something that happened _before_ I actually died.” He giggles. “I was at a party, just like you last night,” Jason whispers in Dick’s ear. “I was drunk, and I came up here with a guy friend of mine. We’d been fooling around for ages now, and this was no different.”

His hands pull Dick’s pants off and he grabs Dick’s cock, slowly stroking it to hardness, which did not take very long at all. Dick already looks gone, his eyes glazed over, his pupils dilated, and hot little pants coming from his mouth as he responds so well to every single touch.

“Back then, this classroom was actually used. There were tables in here, and a teacher’s desk. They moved them away after I died though,” Jason whispers, teasing the slit of Dick’s cock with his thumb and spreading the precum around.

“Please, Jay,” Dick begged. “I want you, I want you.”

“All in good time, darling,” Jason promises. He stands and takes off his pants as well and tossing them away. He wraps a hand around his own cock and starts stroking. “Mm,” he groaned. “It’s been a while,” he chuckles. He looks down at Dick, who is staring up at him with love-lust filled eyes. Jason presses his cock to Dick’s licks. “Suck, baby.”

Dick opens his mouth obediently and sticks out his tongue, licking around the head. He wraps his mouth around just the tip and sucks a few times, pulling another groan from Jason. Then, Dick swallows him down as far as he could go.

“That’s it, baby,” Jason moans, thrusting a little big, making Dick gag. He grins down at Dick. “I was in your position, on my knees, sucking on my friend’s cock. It started out like any other time, but we were both really drunk. He started fucking my throat.” Jason thrusts into Dick’s mouth experimentally. Dick gags. Jason pulls back to let him breathe. “Want me to fuck your throat, baby?”

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” Dick says. “Jay, fuck my throat, I want to taste you so badly.”

Jason just answers by thrusting back into Dick’s mouth, hard. He pushes all the way to the base, groaning when Dick gags around his cock. But Dick does not pull away. He lets Jason do the work, remaining pliant. Jason grabs Dick’s hair, pulling him in again harshly. Tears spring up in Dick’s eyes, and he makes choking noises as he struggles to breathe around Jason’s cock.

When Jason does move back to let Dick breath, Dick gasps loudly, inhaling the air like it has never felt so good before. Jason pets Dick’s head slowly.

“So good, baby,” Jason whispers. “Look at you, being so good for me.”

“Jay,” Dick says, pressing into Jason’s hand.

“So needy, aren’t you? Fuck, you’re drooling and dripping all over the floor. You want your reward?”

“Jason, please,” Dick rasps, his voice destroyed.

“Turn around baby. Stand up and get up against the wall.”

Dick listens, turning and putting his hands on the wall. He pushes his ass out towards Jason. Jason steps forward and grabs Dick’s hips. “That’s right. When I was in this position, that asshole friend of mine fucked me without any prep. But I’m not cruel like he is.” Jason trails his hand up and taps two fingers on Dick’s lips. “Suck.”

Dick opens his mouth again and sucks Jason’s fingers into his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as he could. A minute later, Jason pulls away, satisfied. He pressed a finger against the rim of Dick’s hole, circling it around before pushing in. Dick cries out, pressing up against the wall harder.

“J-Jay,” Dick gasps. “More, please, more.”

“Shh,” Jason says. “We have time. We can do this slowly. Don’t want to hurt you after all.” Jason pumps one finger in and out of Dick a few more times before inserting the second finger. Peter’s fingers are thick, so two is more than enough prep for Dick, especially since he is still a little open from that morning. Jason crooks his fingers into Dick’s prostate, drawing out a surprised moan that sounds like music to Jason’s ears. Jason leans in and sucks on the back of Dick’s neck, biting a little. “So beautiful, Dickie. You’re all mine.”

“Yours, Jay,” Dick promises. “All yours. Forever.”

Jason smiles into Dick’s skin. “Really forever?”

“And ever and ever,” Dick moans. “Just _please_.”

“Of course, darling.” Jason pulls his fingers out and presses his slick cock, still wet from Dick’s saliva up against his hole. “Ready for me, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dick chants.

Jason pushes in slowly, letting Dick adjust to his size. He continues in slowly until he is pressed against Dick, completely buried.

“Please, move, Jay, I want- I want to feel you,” Dick whines.

Jason obliges, pulling out and thrusting in hard. Dick cries out sharply, arching forward. Jason pulls out again and thrusts back in, angling himself so that he hits Dick’s prostate perfectly. Dick trembles. Then, Jason starts fucking him at a regular speed, hard and fast, just the way Dick likes it. Dick is rolling his hips back to meet Jason’s every thrust, feeling him deeper and harder.

Dick repeats Jason’s name over and over again as he is brought closer and closer to climax. Jason’s fingers dig into Dick’s hips, definitely leaving bruises. Jason grunts with each thrust, pushing into Dick with inhuman force.

They come at the same time. Jason groans as he thrusts up into Dick and spurts deep inside him. Dick cries out loudly and is pushed over the edge. His legs give out and Jason catches him, holding him up as aftershocks course through his body.

As they come down from their highs, Jason nibbles at sensitive places on Dick’s neck and murmurs, “How was that, baby?”

“So good, Jay,” Dick say. “Mm, I think I love you.”

“Think?”

“I know I love you,” Dick amends.

“Good, can’t have you going around after someone else,” Jason huffs into Dick’s ear. “Love you too, Dickie.”

“Really?” Dick yawns, tired. He might not have been awake all day, but his body was hard at work, and Dick is finally feeling the physical exhaustion. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Jason whispers. “Go to sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

Dick listens and lets himself drift off to sleep.

~

“When did you and Peter become such good friends?” George asks, eyeing where “Peter” is talking to a couple girls by the fountain in the center of campus.

“Hm?” Dick asks, distracted by the way Jason’s muscles shift under the sinfully tight shirt. “Peter? Wh- Oh, yeah. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Huh?” George asks, more confused than before. “I thought you didn’t like him.”

“Oh, I don’t like Peter,” Dick says absently. “I like my boyfriend.”

George does not get it, but he says, “Okay, whatever that means. Um, hey, by the way, do you think you can… um, give back…” he trails off.

“What?” Dick asks.

“My, er, toys,” George says, blushing tomato red.

“Oh!” Dick totally forgot about them. “Right, sorry. Yeah, I’ll bring them over later today.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” George says. “I mean, it sounds like you’re making good use of them. With- With Peter.”

Dick smiles and looks down at “Peter” again. “Peter” looks up and waves at them. Dick gives him a flirty wave back. “He’s great, isn’t he?”

“Sure,” George says. “Anyway, I’ve got class in ten minutes, so I’m going to go now.”

“Alright, bye, George,” Dick says, watching as his boyfriend comes strolling over. George hurries away and Dick turns his attention to Jason. He opens his arms, and Jason sweeps him up into a hug.

“Hey, baby,” Jason says. “What were you talking about with Georgie over here?”

“Not much,” Dick grins. “Well, I’m not really sure what he was saying. I was too busy watching you.” He pouts. “Jay, you can’t wear this shirt around all day. It’s drawing too much attention.” He flicks the outline of a nipple under Jason’s shirt.

Jason laughs. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. No shirts next time. Do you have a problem with my pants as well?”

“You can’t go out naked!” Dick says, scandalized. “That’s- That’s even worse!”

“How about we just don’t go out at all?” Jason asks, pulling Dick in, their lips ghosting over each other’s

“Love that idea,” Dick murmurs back, pressing a couple kisses to Jason’s lips. “By the way, George wants his toys back.”

“Ah, pity,” Jason sighs. “It’s okay, I’ll just grab some from a sex store next time we come across one.”

Dick’s eyes light up. “Can you finally get me that XL plug?”

“Of course, baby,” Jason says,  He kisses Dick softly again. “So, how was your day today?”

“Good,” Dick says. Then, he frowns slightly. “Brent was a jerk to me again.”

“Brent Wood, huh?” Jason muses. He smiles down at Dick, who grins back. “Hm, why don’t I ask him out for some coffee, and we can take him for a spin.”

Dick giggles. “Great idea, Jay,” he says. “I heard he’s packing.”

“We’ll there’s only one way to fine out,” Jason teases. He kisses Dick a little harder. “If you like him, I can ditch Petey for good.”

Dick smiles wider. “In that case,” he slips a hand up Jason’s skin-tight t-shirt. “Can we go play with him one last time? I might get nostalgic.”

Jason kisses Dick again, swiping his tongue out and searching out Dick’s tongue. Their tongues dance together, and Dick moans.

“Your dorm? Or Petey’s?” Jason asks.

“Mine,” Dick says immediately. “I want to use that vibrating dildo one more time too.”

Jason laughs. “Alright. Let me shoot Wood a text. He and Petey are friends, I believe, if Petey’s memories are anything to go by. If he says yes, you’ll have yourself a new boyfriend.”

Dick rolls his eyes with a smile. “Silly. You’re the only love in my life. I don’t care about anything or anyone else.”

Jason lands one last quick peck on Dick’s lips. “I know,” he says. “And that’s what makes you the perfect one for me.”

~~~

Room 250 is haunted.

Dick Grayson is a slut.

Those are the two facts drilled into Damian Wayne from the time he takes the freshman tour at Gibbons H. Osborne School of Technology.

Damian does not believe in the supernatural, so he completely disregards the first warning about staying away from Room 250. Apparently there are testimonials that Room 250 _changes_ people, whether it is the weird aura around the room, the claims that there is a ghost haunting it, or just people wanting to start rumors.

Two of the most popular testimonials are those of Peter Hills and Dick Grayson. Peter claims that he was once led to Room 250, though he is not too sure by whom or for what. Then, he remembers nothing, but wakes up two weeks later in his own dorm room, naked. He goes a little crazy when no one could tell him anything that happened. Since then, Peter is jumpy and scared of his own shadow.

Dick Grayson used to party all day and all night. Then, on a dare, he spends the night in Room 250 and he comes back and immediately starts dating Peter Hill. Two weeks later, he dates Brent Wood. Then Markus Stephen, and Ricardo Valenzuela, and Bill Stone, and Michael Lin, and Harry Snyder, and many one-night stands in between. None of the relationships lasted very long, and none of his flings ever remember dating Dick Grayson, despite everyone claiming to have seen them around school together.

Rumors soon spread to stay away from Grayson, since he is like some bad luck charm. Grayson had been searched several times for illegal drugs, but he is found to be squeaky clean. And the only people Grayson socializes with is George Kingsley and whatever boy toy he had on his arm that week.

Damian disregards all that too. As a freshman, he needs not worry about the senior school slut approaching him. And Damian is right, for a couple months. He is left alone and does not bother making friends. Damian is here to learn, graduate, and take over his father’s business.

Then, ten weeks into the first semester of his freshman year, someone plops down in front of Damian while he is eating lunch.

“Wayne, right?” says the intruder.

Damian glares at the man who dared to sit down in front of him without asking.

“Who’s asking?” he says coolly, closing his book.

The man smirks. He has dark brown, almost black hair and silvery blue eyes. He held out his hand, oozing self-confidence. Damian does not like him. “Jackson Whittier,” he introduces.

Damian frowns at the hand. “Not interested,” he says. He picks up his book and starts to stand.

“Woah, woah, hey!” Whittier says, laughing aloud and holding up his hands. “Slow down, big boy. Just wanted to ask some questions.”

“Questions,” Damian says flatly.

“Yeah. I always see you sitting alone here, and thought you might want some company.”

“Not yours, thanks,” Damian snarks.

Whittier laughs sharply, more of a bark than a laugh. “You haven’t even given me a chance. I’m quite charming, I promise.”

“You’re wasting my time,” Damian says.

“Alright, alright,” Whittier surrenders. He holds up his hand and stands. “But seriously, you seem like a decent guy. That book you’re reading, by the way?” Whittier says, nodding at the book in Damian’s hand. “Amazing plot development, shit characters.”

Damian smirks ever so slightly. “You’ve read it?”

“Hell yeah, I have,” Whittier says. “What, I don’t seem the type?”

Damian cocks his head to the side. “No, you don’t.” He looks Whittier up and down once. He relaxes his stance a bit but says nothing.

Whittier smiles. “So, my friend is throwing a pool party this weekend. You want to come? You could do with some more friends.”

Damian presses his lips together tightly. “I don’t attend parties.”

“Just once,” Whittier says. “If you don’t like it, we can go talk about books or something.”

Damian snorts. “Yeah, right. Like you’d do that.”

“I don’t look it, but I’m actually a huge book nerd,” Whittier laughs. “Well?”

Damian weighs the pros and cons in his mind. “Fine,” he says. “But if I hate it, I’m leaving.”

“Fine by me,” Whittier says. He pulls out his phone and hands it to Damian. “Number?”

Damian gives him one last glance before typing his phone number in. Whittier takes his phone back, flashes Damian one last smile and turns to walk away.

Damian watches as he goes. Whittier makes his way through the milling groups of people and goes to sit under a tree next to someone.

Damian watches, his eyes narrowing, as Jackson Whittier leans over and presses a long kiss to Dick Grayson’s lips. Whittier says something in Grayson’s ear, and Grayson starts laughing and clapping excitedly.

Damian gets a sick feeling in his stomach. Then from all the way across the campus center that separates them, both Grayson and Whittier turn to look over at him, their eyes piercing into his soul.

Their eyes lock, and Dick Grayson laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the end, no there probably won't be a sequel, sorry! I really liked writing this, but it's not something that I can write a lot of. It's already really dark and morally wrong, and while the concept is cool, I guess, I'm not really a dark fluff kind of person. I do enjoy myself some dark angst, however. 
> 
> So yeah, there won't be a sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed though, even though it was dark and a bit creepy. I'm just in the Halloween mood and I've been kind of stuck on my JayDick vampire fic, so here's a ghost one instead! Which reminds me, I should write some creature!Dick fics. It's always Jason who is not human. 
> 
> Anyway, leave me a comment, and I hope you guys had a great October! <3


End file.
